


comfort of her wings

by rainey_day_pavement



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Harley gives off crazy mom vibes and I’m livin for it, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainey_day_pavement/pseuds/rainey_day_pavement
Summary: Cassandra has a bad day, but Harley’s there for her little apprentice.
Relationships: Harley Quinn & Cassandra Cain
Comments: 34
Kudos: 323





	comfort of her wings

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Charley Pride’s ‘Comfort of Her Wings’ lmao

Months after the whole Romy fiasco, Harley was truly living her best life. She had a permanent apartment that hadn’t been blown up, she had essentially cut off all ties with her ex, Cass had her cast taken off, and they had a proper business growing!

Given, that business wasn’t exactly of the legal variety, but they did have business cards. Those are very important.

Point is, Harleen Quinzel was quite pleased with how life was turning out. Practically a fairytale ending, she’d say.

One afternoon, Harley was curled up on the couch with Bruce, watching old Sailor Moon episode re-runs. Cass was almost out of school and there had been no calls on Harley’s official Business Phone, so she called it a day.

The tell-tale rumble of the inner-city public middle school bus alerted Harley.

Just as Sailor Neptune was in the middle of a speech, the tv cut out with a buzz of static. Harley heard the school bus pull away. Footsteps could be heard from below and Harley had half the mind to stomp her foot a little. The footsteps stopped, then (presumably) jumped to make a louder thump. The static cleared from the tv.

The apartment door was unlocked with a few clicks and it swung open, revealing Cass with her school bag over her shoulder. She yawned as she shut the door with her foot, dropping her bag by Harley’s beaver. She kicked off her shoes.

”Rough day?” Harley called out, still engrossed in her show as Cass opened the fridge to grab the box of Cheez-Its in there.

Cass let out a groan as she plopped down next to Harley, scratching Bruce’s ear as she did. She shoved a fistful of Cheez-Its into her mouth, mumbling, ”Wafnn’ foo bad, I gueth.” She swallowed, eyes glued on the tv.

Pulling Cass’s head close to lay on her shoulder, Harley laughed, ”Well, I have a Ph.D. in Psychology, so if you wanna talk about it, I’m ya gal!”

”Mmhm, ” She mumbled, still distracted. Harley let her space off, knowing the mindless entertainment would probably keep her mind off things. (Ha! No wonder it was mindless!)

Cass curled up under Harley’s shoulder like that for a few hours, only getting up once to go to the bathroom(her damned iron bladder). Harley ordered take-out for the both of them, so they could just chill and watch Spongebob.

Somehow, Cass had wiggled her way on top of Harley, so she was hugging her like a weird sentient living teddy bear. It was okay, though, because the little shit was cute. Luckily, Harley had a blanket on the couch, so she just draped it over them. She may be clinically insane, but she wasn’t  _ heartless _ .

When Bruce went to lay in the little tub they managed to salvage, Harley noticed something. Cass’s eyes were starting to droop and she seemed to be having a hard time staying awake. She glanced at the cheese-shaped clock on the wall, noting the time.  _ 10:42 _ . Huh. Later than she thought.

Finally, Cass’s eyes closed on their own accord and Harley wiggled her arm to grab the remote on the little trunk acting as a table. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Cass mutter something.

”... Mom… cold.”

This made her raise her eyebrows. The kid thought of her as a mother figure? What the hell kinda Twilight Zone episode was this?

Harley stared at Cass, but she was knocked out cold, so clearly she wouldn't get her answers right away.

She turned off the tv and gathered Cass in her arms, the girl’s weight barely affecting her. Cass’s sunglasses were already off and placed on the table. She padded over to Cass’s room and gently steered herself inside, careful not to bump the girl’s head on anything. 

Laying Cass down gently on her bed, Harley covered her with all the blankets she had. She made sure to take off her jacket, rolling her eyes only half-heartedly at the jingling from her pockets. It was less than what she normally came home with.

The little radio on Cass’s bedside never turned off, and at that moment, the soft crooning of a country song filled the room. 

The glow from the stars on Cass’s ceiling gave her an almost unearthly look. Harley thought it was absolutely adorable.

Her heart melted a teeny insy tiny itty bitty little bit when Cass started snoring like a bear. Maybe she was a little soft for the kid, after all.

Harley brushed off some of the hair from Cass’s forehead to behind her ear. She leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

”Goodnight, Puddin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is peachesandseafoam
> 
> I love the idea that Harley re-takes Puddin’ from Mr. J and makes it a cute nickname for her new thief daughter


End file.
